User blog:QualityVibes/FazeWings
HazeWings Description: Thin bodies usually pale colors wings horns and tail fade off into wisps crescent like claws and horns, large eyes and small ears. A wispy sandwing like ruff goes down there back to tail. Abilities: '''Most can walk through walls, can see very well, sharp smooth talons, with some other special abilities. '''Location: '''They live in the "wing" below Tulawings territory but above ground '''Queen: '''Queen Phantom '''Diet: '''Fish, Some plants that glow, they can also consume vapor, smoke, haze, and fog '''Alliances: None yet but You can ask On my wall C8646840-7B9D-4061-B187-ACC9CC83DCF7.png|HazeWing Ref By Twilight Wof Credit her for the ref and me for the tribe if you use it to make one Rules You can make a normal HazeWing but you need my permission for: *Royalty *Hybrids *Dragons with special abilities *Unnormal colored Dragons *Animus Appearance Body Figure HazeWings are often described as... ghost-like. They always look sickly skinny though they are still living. They kinda have a body shape of a hivewing though still skinner than them. They have long tails, and long legs this makes then fast and agile on the ground, allowing them to get into tight spaces and squeeze through if not using their powers. They have thin wing membranes and frames which makes them easy to break. They have agile tail which are often used to their advantage because they are so long. They have crescent moon shaped claws taht are almost always perfectly smooth unless they are warriors which will sometimes be nicked from battles. Their horns are thin and curve down towards their faces. You can usually tell how old a HazeWing is by how many times their horns have curled in on themselves. They also have a sandwing like ruff but it isn't as smooth as a sandwings more jagged with rips and tears usually. They have very small ears which makes them hard of hearing. Their eyes are very large making them vunerable to brighyt light but they have, a thin lid they can send down over their eyes to make everything darker during the day to see better. At night they don't have nightvision as good as Tulawings but they can see quite well in the dark. Ghost-Like Features Then comes the features that make them look like ghosts. Their horns at the very tips will trail off into wisps like haze or fog hence their name. Their tail also fades off at the end. Along with the end of their wing membrane. Their ruff also fades off making it in this form look sorta like a smaller sail. When they haven't reproduced enough fog or haze, they will look like normal Hazewings. They usually use this power to play pranks on other tribes that come to visit them. Colors Now to the colors of the HazeWings. They are mostly a Pale sickly colored Blue, Green, Grey, Yellow-green or Teal. They can be any color but this is often rare. Their underbellies wing membranes and horns are usually a paler color than their normal scale color. They usually have wavy scales on their wing frame, legs and tail. These scales are usually are darker color than their normal scale color. Their eyes can be any color but red with some grey mixed in. Abilities Fazing Fazing is what the HazeWings call their natural ability. They become completetly transparent and can walk through walls. Though this is their natural ability their haze can sometimes falter and stay where they passed through from. If this happens two much they need to wait before Fazing again to reproduce their Haze or fog. If they refuse to recharge their fog they will loose this ability forever. Igniters This ability is particulary rare. These dragons look normal but have red eyes, red fog or haze, and four teeth in their mouth look different. These dragons fog or haze is.. flameable. That is what they four different teeth are for. The top two different one are sharp and jagged, while the bottom ones are smooth and flat. These dragons produce more than a usual amount of fog or haze. One push against the different teeth sends out sparks igniting the fog or haze, making an explosion. Hence the name Igniters. These dragons however do not have the natural ability of Fazing. This however takes more time to reprodice their haze. But it does make for a neat escape trick. Once the explosion is done, smoke lingers more awhile in that area making it hard to see, allowing the Igniter, who is now defenseless besides their talons and teeth, to escape unharmmed though they can still get caught as well. The explosion does not hurt the Igniter, though it hurts all dragons around whether they are Hazewings or not. This abilitiy cannot hurt other Igniters though. Warpers Warping is also another rare ability. Probably with the same rareity as Igniters. Warpers look normal but with bright Purple eyes and bright purple fog or haze to go along with it. Warpers can teleport. They can teleport anywhere they have already been. Before they teleport their eyes blow bright along with their haze. They beam a bright light and then dissappear to where ever they teleported to. Once at their desination they are weak and often have little to no foh or haze left. Dragons with this ability sometimes have fazing but it is rare to have both. But if they do they can only faze once per day. Other Natural Abilities They have decently sharp talons that usually leave smooth cuts. They have agile tail that they often use for daily tasks. Sometimes this tail is useless for example when they are at full produce with haze or fog. This leaves their tail utterly useless. They have very sharp eyesight from their large eyes. They also have the extra lid on their eyes that comes done when the day is to bright.Other than that only other natural ability is their teeth which often are very sharp. Weaknesses HazeWings do have some weaknesses. Hearing They have very poor hearing, this also makes them easy to sneak up on from behind. Bright Lights If they do not have their extra lids over there eyes they are very vulnerable during the day. There big eyes are a blessing but also a curse. If a bright light flashes on them quickly they will be stunned for a few seconds leaving the defenseless. Weak Bones Hazewings also have weak bones. They are normal sized but fragile. They don't like to fly much because if something where to hit them while flying there would be a very high chance of their membrane tearing wing frame breaking or some other bones breaking. This is why they use their other abilities in baattle often so their bones don't break. Don't worry their bones do naturally grow back together in place it just takes awhile. Territory/Location Their land is just before Poison Jungle and lines to the other side along the hives but not to close and ends alittle bit before TulaWing territory. Capital The capital is a true place to visit if you are ever on pantala. They use glowing plants to decorate their capital city making it a true sight at night. In the day It is also glittering for their buildings and structures are mostly made of a durable stone but it is as clear as glass. They also use glass in their buildings and is often in shapes of art around the city. The HazeWings may seem dull and ghostlike but their city is truely a sight to see. Castle The castle though is made of a pale quartz making it look like a smoky silver color in the day. At night is is covered in swirls of glowing substance from plants in their kingdom. There are many floors and sections to the castle. The most impressive though would have to be the library. Its walls are lined with shelves all the way to the top with many areas to sit and get comfortable to read. Ports They have palm wood ports all along the coastline of their kingdom. They have smaller towns surrounding the posrts but their are many but aren't too far apart. HazeWing Anglers are espically skilled often seen transporting the best fish to the captital. Landmarks The Hazewing kingdom is full of wonders but there are some great landmarks. The Quartz Gathering The building is more of a dome. It is made of different colored quartz. This building is in the center of the kingdom. It is often used for emergeny meetings for the kingdom or just when the queen need to see how the kingdom is doing. This building has three sections. Visitor Ring The Visitor ring is of course for visitors. It has two smaller entrances beside the large one with stairs leading to the balaconies that circle the Meeting Ring. This is used for the visitors to see and listen to the meetings if they aren't urgent. Meeting Ring This ring is used by the nobels to reprt to the queen on their kingdoms news. This room is entered by the large door from outside.This ring is used often by them and is open to the public when it is not in use for a tour. Urgent Circle This room is a circle that is in teh center of the Quartz Gathering. It is a minture dome taht is blocked off to the public dragons may come in but they would hear nothing. This room is thick quartz walls that are sound proof. There is a secret door taht is used to get in that only the nobles and the queen are awair about. This is often used when the tribe is at war or something else urgent has happened. HazeWing Founder No this isn't the first HazeWing. This is the great statue of Queen Fog the queen that found the new kingdom for the Hazewings. She was a Warper, and was made of silver and aymthesist. She has a pround expression and will be a great historic dragon that dragons look up to to this day.